Konoha Pirivate school
by Nyrababe
Summary: Rated M for my lemon loving mind! Neji and Tenten are attending Konoha Private School, but things get mixed up and the two are stuck together. But will they go farther then that? WILL HAVE LEMON LATER!
1. Our beginning

Ok, here is my first Naruto romance fanfic! We will be messing with Tenten and Neji as our main couple 'cause we all know there made for each other (kinda literally). We will also have some GaarHina and TemShika. If you have any more request's for couples other then the ones I just typed plez review this and ask me ^^. Plus I'd love ideas for rivalry for later.

**Our beginning **

**Bam!** Tenten groaned as her face met the floor. She opened her eyes to see what just happened. When she did she realized she had fallen out of her nice warm bed, and landed on the floor. _Ouch, wait what the? HOLY CRAP THE FLOOR IS FREEZING!! _She screamed in her head, scrambling to get off the cold floor and onto her nice warm bed. Suddenly she heard a loud, **BEEP BEEP BEEP! **Once again she hit the floor in shock. Tenten groaned even louder then the first time. When she had got off the floor, after realizing it was cold, she had put her ear right next to her alarm clock just before it had gone off. _Well this has been a lovely morning._ She said sarcastically in her head.

She quickly got dressed in her usual navy bottoms (like in the book, actually her whole outfit is like in the book for the record but I'll still type it out) and Chinese pink top, then she toke off down the stairs. But after about 3 steps she tripped over her bags and did another lovely face plant. _The world hates me right now doesn't it?! _Tenten sighed and got up, she glanced at her bags. Today she left her little home to go to Konoha private school.

Tenten made some waffles (the best food ever!) and sat down at her table. She picked up an envelope and pulled the papers out of it. Inside were 3 papers: a schedule, a letter of acceptance, and a health form. There was also an information package.

She pulled the letter of acceptance over and began to read.

_Dear, Tenten_

_I, Tsunade, am proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Konoha private school, under the line of Shinobi. You, of course, will have to take the same classes as the regular students, but you will also attend the classes for the students who are to be Shinobi._

_In your envelope there will be a schedule, a health form that must be filled out and brought to the office upon arrival, and an information package._

_Tsunade_

Tenten smiled but then sighed. She was lad to be in the school, Tsunade was her idol! But the fact she had to leave home was a little nerve racking. She shrugged it off and went back to her waffles.

5 minutes later the bus horn honked for her to came out and get on. She grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Once on the bus she went to the back, dumped her stuff with the other peoples and toke the last free seat in the back. She toke out her iPod and listened to her music for about 30 minutes when they stopped at a house.

She paid no head to the boy getting on until he sat beside her. He had long brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a light tan vest (I'm not sure what to count Neji's shirt jacket thing so we'll just call it a vest) and pants very much like her own only for guys.

"Umm.. hi?" she said shortly after he sat down. He glanced at her. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello," he said blandly. _Wow, if I hadn't just met him and be the type to ask question's that could probably kill any conversation. _

"So what's your name?" she asked, he looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" he answered. _Cheeky little brat ain't he? _

"Well, jeeze, I just thought I'd try to be nice. But If your gonna be so snob about it," she said turning to look out the window.

He said nothing for a bit. "Neji Huuga," he finally said. Tenten smirked.

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you Neji," she said with a smile of satisfaction.

**Neji's P.O.V. (for newbies thats Point Of View)**

I walked down the isle of the bus and toss my stuff on the pile at the back. I turned around to look for a seat. _Damn, there all taken._ I decided I had no choice but to sit with someone. The seat beside me was open so I just plomped down not really looking at who I'd chosen to sit with.

"Umm… hi?" the person beside me said. When I turned around I was surprised at what I saw. The girl was only a little shorter then me, with warm brown eyes, and Chocolate brown hair put up in buns. Her shirt was a pink Chinese top that showed off her curves wonderfully, her pants were the same as mine.

"Hello" I answered blankly, hoping she wouldn't notice the surprise he tried to hide in my voice. It seemed to have worked.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I tried to keep my usual monotone voice and say 'first tell me yours' but it came out as "Why do you want to know?" _Shit! That came out wrong! Man I'm skilled today. _He recalled the incidents that happened this morning. Leaving his window open and losing his favorite book to the rain that blew in the night before. Forgetting where he put his envelope, burning coffee (apparently it's possible).

"Well, jeeze, I just thought I'd try to be nice. But If your gonna be so snob about it," she said turning to look out the window. He sighed and finally got the nerve to answer her sure she would be pissed with him and tell him off. Not like he cared.

"Neji Huuga," T his surprise she turned around smiling at him.

"I'm Tenten, nice to meet you Neji," she said smiling. _Nice to meet you too. _He said in his head.

Well what you think? For the record at this point there around 15-16 years old ok? I just think there outfits when there 13 anre hotter then there clothes when there 16-17 (2nd saga)

_-Nyrababe_


	2. Problem: Found and solved

Ok here is chapter 2! I don't have much to say so just move along and enjoy! If I spell something wrong plez correct me and tell me the proper spelling!

**Tenten P.O.V**

We arrived at the school a little after Neji and I had introduced ourselves. I grabbed my stuff and put it in a pile that would be taken to our dorms. After that I looked at what would be my home for the next few months. The school had 5 buildings. The first one was small and from the information booklet was for the girls only, mostly only Kunoichi went there. It was red brick with white trim. The second was much larger, it was for both genders, and it was the main building for regular students and Shinobi. The building was grey and white. The third was about the same size as the one for kunoichi, it was for the male shinobi only. It was Brown brick with red trim. The 4th building was green and the dorms for the regular students. The last building was a bright tan brick and white, it was the dorms for all shinobi.

The grounds were green with some tree's both leaf and needle. But behind the school was like a forest with random bare patches. I smiled; according to the booklet those grounds were off limits to all students except shinobi.

"Wow, nice place," I said stretching my arms. Now all I had to do was find the office to hand in my health form and get my dorm number.

Suddenly I heard the PA say "Tenten, Neji Huuga, Hinata Huuga, Gaara of the sand, please report to the office." _Wow I just step on campuses and already I'm in trouble. That's a new recorded_.

Neji walked up from behind me "We better be going," he said.

"Sure thing," I answered "but one thing where's the office?" Silence, between us.

"Hmm..," he said "It must be in the 2nd building after all that's for everyone." I nodded in agreement, and began to follow his lead.

Once we entered the building I saw a small raven haired girl walk towards us (I'm going to leave the bickering between the 2 Huuga's out 'cause we all know Neji no likey Hinata. So I'm going to take a different perspective at it) "H-hello Neji," she said timidly.

"Hello Hinata," Neji replied. _Wow, they look so alike are they brother and sister or something?_

As If reading Tenten's mind Neji said "Tenten this is my cousin Hinata, Hinata Tenten."

"Hello," I said cheerfully.

"H-hi," she said then turned to Neji again "Do you know where the office is?" she asked.

"No, we are looking for it too, why don't you come along?" he asked her.

"Ok," she replied nodding her head slightly.

We kept walking down random halls until I saw a sign down one that said 'Office'. "Guys I found it," I said starting down the hall. When we entered we saw a red headed boy with black rings around his eyes, and a gourd on his back. The tattoo on his forehead said 'love'. _Creepy. _

"Ahh there you 3 are," said a woman at the desk her name plate read Shizune "the principle, Tsunade, will see you all now," She pointed down a hall in the office at the end was a sign that read 'principle'.

Once we entered I felt my heart race. A blond woman with 2 pony tails at the back of her head was relaxing at a desk, a bottle of sake in hand. "Oh, hello there," she said. _Oh My Fucking holy god, Tsunade in person!_ "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" We nodded, I felt like jumping for joy.

"What seems to be the problem?" Neji asked.

"Well," Tsunade started "the problem is that we don't have enough dorms for all the shinobi to be just boys and girls so the problem remains with you being here," I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Did that mean we were being thrown out!?

"Does that mean we can't stay?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Oh don't worry you'll stay it's just…" Tsunade tailed off and sighed "The 4 of you will have to share a dorm." She concluded. I blinked in surprise and relief that we could stay, but surprised and uncomfortable that I'd share a dorm with boys.

"No worries though, the dorms have 4 separate bedrooms, and a bathroom along with a double bed for each of you," Tsunade added noticing the tenseness of mainly me and Hinata. At least I could breathe easy about that. "Anyway you room number is 137 on the second highest floor, the 4th. Now get going," with that we left and made our way back to the hall when Shizune stopped us.

"Hey can I have your health forms, guys?" I had forgotten all about that and I quickly gave it to her along with Hinata, Neji, and Gaara.

We made our way to the dorm and headed up stair's, no one had spoken since we left Tsunade's office and I'm sure no one was thinking of how great she was for a old lady.

We entered our room and toke in the surroundings that we would have to live with for the next few months. The walls were lavender blue and the floor was a light hard wood. It had a cloud grey couch and TV with a wooden coffee table. There was a counter with a microwave, small fridge, and coffee maker. I walked to a white door next to the TV and opened it to revel a bathroom with a separate shower, and tub, toilet and two sinks. When I turned around everyone else was looking in the bedrooms and gaping (though neither Neji nor Gaara showed it)

"Nice place" I said to break the silence. Gaara remained blank but Neji both Neji and Hinata smiled and nodded.

I walked to one of the rooms and opened it up, and gasped. It was Crimson red with a big window and an air conditioner. The floor was a reddish colored wood. There was a big bed in the center with Dark green cover's and white sheets. The closet was a decent size and there was a carpet under the bed. _Yay, no more cold feet!!!_

"I so call this room!" I yelled, to the others.

"Well you would have gotten it anyway because we claimed our rooms to," Neji said standing at my door. Then I noticed he was staring at something. I followed his eyes and blinked at what I saw. A door.

"What the?" I said walking up to the door, when I opened it I saw it lead straight into a bedroom. "Huh? Whose room is..," I stopped myself I already knew I turned to Neji to see a smirk form on his face.


	3. Authors note

OMG!!!! PEOPLEZZZZZ!!!!!!!!

I've totally run out of inspiration for this fan fic! (shit!!!)

I'm leaving to my reader's to get me some idea's! If I don't get a idea soon I'll have to cancel the fan fic and every reader from here on will be left with my evil cliffy! T_T

Please, send me an idea (the best you have) and I'll turn it into my next chapter, I'll even give your name a significant thank you that only I can provide in the fan fiction.

Just tell me your idea and tell me your pen name. For all those anons out there I'll address you however you chose, just include that in the review.

Please submit!

Oh and btw I'm a beta reader now so If you want I'll read & rate your fan fic's or what ever beta readers do. (still working on that)


End file.
